Can I Pay You to Forget
by vexeddarklight
Summary: Dipifica One-Shot, AU, aged up to 16 In the days following the party, Pacifica is constantly thinking of a certain person. When a relaxing days events lead the two of them together, how will she react?


Can I Pay You to Forget

 **AN: So yeah, here we are again, although much time has passed since the episode originally aired, this story will be set in an alternate universe, where the characters are all older, about the age of 16, and just a few days after the events of** ** _The Northwest Mansion Mystery_** **. For the purpose of this romance fanfic, the events of** ** _Not What he Seems_** **haven't happened yet. And yes, I know I'm a little behind on this band wagon, and I know there are a lot of stories that people have wrote that happen around this time in the series' continuity, but what can I say, it's a great place for a romance fanfic to be inserted. As always, I claim to rights of ownership of anything Gravity Falls, besides the plots of my fanfictions, and give all credit for characters and such to Alex Hirsch**

It had been a few days since the eventful party at the Northwest mansion. Pacifica was sitting in her bedroom, thinking about everything that had happened. It was the sixteenth time in her life that she had to attend this party, and thou she would have never admitted it, it got worse each year. Pacifica hated having to pretend to enjoy herself at these socialite events that her parents put on. She guessed it was the most interesting the party had ever been.

"Man, I'm still running on such an endorphin rush after that whole thing," Pacifica said to herself. Sitting on the edge of her oversized bed, adorned with Egyptian cotton sheets, a thick llama fur quilt, and surround with pink silken curtains, she looked around her room, just passing the time and trying to relax. Across from her was her large vanity where she did her morning preparations, just staring at the reflection of herself it the mirror. She was amazed at how good she felt, just wearing jeans, a plain pink tank top, and bedazzled cowgirl boots.

"With the whole threat of the ghost, I didn't have to spend much time with my parents or there so called guests. I actually ended up having a good time, even if I did spend it all with Mabel's brother. Sure, he is super dorky, but intelligence is attrac…" she stopped herself. "No way, I can't be falling for him. That's just weird. It must be from the thrill of the ghost hunt still."

"I mean come on, first; he clearly hates me…well maybe not hate anymore, but still dislikes me. Who could blame him? I was a big jerk to his sister for the past 2 months. Secondly; he tried to shame your family name with the whole 'Your family didn't found Gravity Falls, your entire life is a lie' thing. But then again we did find the secret room with those paintings, so our family name doesn't have much to shame anyway. Thirdly; he's totally plain, with his soft, wavy brown hair, mildly muscular arms that he held me in while keeping me safe from the ghost."

Pacific had stopped talking out loud, only to stand up, close her eyes and imagine Dipper, standing there behind her, arms around her body, chin rested ever so softly on the top of her head, when she stopped, snapping open her eyes, and practically yelling "Girl, what is wrong with you? I can't be having these kinds of thoughts about Dipper Pines. There's no way that he would like me anyway, and besides there is no way my parents would let me date him."

"You can wish all you want Pacifica," she said to herself after sinking back down onto her bed, most of her endorphin rush wearing off, "it's not like you really have a chance with him anyways. Why would someone so nice ever be interested in me? I'm just a shallow, spoiled rich girl." Pacifica stopped thinking about it since it was only starting to depress her. She lay back on her bed, trying to decide whether to go out on the town, or just take a nap when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she asked, not entirely caring.

One of her butlers answered, "Its Charles, madam, there is someone at the front door wishing to speak with you. Shall I send them away?"

'Someone at the door?' she thought to herself, 'who could that be? It wouldn't be one of my friends, they would have called her cell or something.' "No Charles, its fine, I'll see who it is myself. I was planning on heading out to the mall or something anyway."

Pacifica made her way to the door after grabbing her purse, and headed towards the front door of her home. She opened the door expecting some random fan from school trying to get close, but was surprised when she saw a girl in an oversized sweater and shorts standing in front of her. "Pacifica," the girl squealed, lunging into a surprise attack hug, "I'm so glad you came to the door. I was starting to get worried you didn't want to see me."

"Mabel, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," said Mabel, releasing her death grip.

"So what are you doing here? Is there an important reason you needed to see me? And why didn't you call first if you were coming over?" asked Pacifica.

"Well besides the fact that I don't have your cell number," started Mabel, "I find it more fun to surprise my friends with possible plans to hang out. So, what do ya say, wanna have some girl time at the mall?"

Ever since the mini-golf incident, Pacifica had started to get along better with Mabel, even to the point of hanging out with her a few times. They had had a few girls' days out, but it was amazingly true that Pacifica hadn't exchanged numbers with Mabel. She thought about it for a second, debating whether it was a good idea to hang out with literally the closest person in the world to the one who just moments ago had been dominating and torturing her heart and mind. After a moment however, she decided she could use the distraction from Dipper.

"Alright Mabel," Pacifica started, "let's go to the spa at the mall, and don't worry, it's my treat."

Mabel did her patented squeal cheer as she clamped on to Pacifica in another hug. "If you're paying," Mabel began, "then I'm driving."

The two teen girls made their way to the car sitting in front of Pacifica's house. The car was a bright red, 98 Chevy Monte Carlo. The twins had driven from their home in Piedmont to Gravity Falls in their shared car, and had driven it around town when the great uncle's golf cart was impractical. Pacifica climbed into the passenger seat and Mabel started up the car.

"So," Pacifica started to ask in a playful, teasing tone, "where is your brother today? You didn't take the car and ditch him somewhere did you?"

"Dipdip?" answered Mabel, "Nah, he's hanging out with Robbie and Nate learning to play the guitar. Probably thinks it'll help him get a girlfriend or something," she said while giggling.

"Yeah," was all that Pacifica replied with. Mabel thought she could pick up a hint of sorrow in her friends voice, but decided to let it slide for now. She hadn't seen Pacifica since the party, and even then only caught glances of her.

When they finally got to the mall, the girls made their way to the spa and Pacifica paid for two full treatments. After hours of relaxing messages, mud baths, hair treatments and the works, the girls left the spa to do some shopping. They each bought some new clothes, make-up, and to each their own odds and ends. Pacifica, feeling down on herself a little, bought a new necklace. She didn't even know why she bought it; she didn't really want it, just something to buy really. Mabel on the other hand went to the crafts store and got plenty of spools of yarn for her sweater making hobby.

They were about to leave when Mabel saw the new store that had just opened, Sugtopia. Pacifica was about to say something to Mabel, but saw the look on her face. "Oh no," she started, "Mabel, come on, don't go in there." But it was too late. Mabel was staring at the store, eyes wide, jaw dropped, mouth watering, for this was her one true weakness. A candy store, filled to the brim with every form of sugary treat you could ever imagine.

Pacifica tried to catch her before she ran off, but Mabel was too fast. By the time Pacifica was able to drag Mabel out; she was literally dragging her, well, her feet anyway. Mabel had passed out from a candy comma and worst of all; Pacifica discovered Mabel had locked the car keys in the car.

"Great," she said to Mabel's unconscious form, though mostly to herself, "you lock your keys in your car, pass out, and leave me with my phone's battery dead. I can't even call my driver to come pick us up and the mall closes in 30 minutes. Now what am I supposed to do?" At the mention of a phone, she thought that Mabel might have one in her purse. Pacifica picked it up and started shuffling through it. After digging through the purse for a few minutes she found Mabel's phone and started looking through the contacts.

The first call she made was to the Mystery Shack, but the call went to the answering machine. "Strike one, I guess." The next call was made to someone named Soos. "Hey hambone," the male voice on the other end said, "can't talk now, let me know how your day was later. Later," then the phone was hung up. "Strike two," Pacifica grumbled. The last call was to the red head who worked with Mabel. "We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is currently offline. Please try again at a later time," came the automated voice. "And that's strike three," Pacifica said in defeat.

As much as she both wanted to, while at the same time didn't want to, it looked like Pacifica didn't have a choice. She opened up Mabel's contact list once more to find Dipper's number. Pacifica made the call and waited for an answer. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four… "Hello Mabel," came an answer.

"Dipper? This is Pacifica, I'm with Mabel at the mall and we have a bit of a situation."

"Pacifica? Okay shoot," replied Dipper.

"Mabel found the new candy store, ate herself into a sugar comma, and ended up locking her keys in the car. Is there any way you can come help us out of this mess?" she asked, hope dangling in the air around her.

She heard an exasperated exhale on the other side of the line, followed by "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Robbie will give me a ride. I've got my keys and can drive you home."

"Thanks," she said and they hung up the phones.

After about ten minutes Dipper arrived on the scene and carried Mabel out to the car. Pacifica couldn't help but wish Dipper would carry her like that. When she realized what she was thinking about, her face turned bright red. Luckily Dipper was in front of her and didn't see it. "So," Dipper started, causing Pacifica to jump a little, "you been well? I haven't seen you since the party. Is there anything new going on in the world of the rich?"

"No," Pacifica said, trying to calm herself, "nothing really, just spending the day with Mabel. It was great till she say the candy store."

The two climbed into the front seats of the car and Dipper started it up. As they began to drive towards Pacifica's home, she spoke up, "If it's not too much trouble, we can drop Mabel off first. I can get her bags while you carry her in."

"Yeah, that'll help. Thanks for that," was his reply. Dipper turned towards the Mystery Shack and would drop Pacifica off afterwards.

The ride was a little awkward for Pacifica, she wanted to talk to Dipper so bad, but was too embarrassed to think of anything to say. They finally arrived at the shack and Dipper pulled Mabel out of the back seat while Pacifica grabbed her bags out of the trunk. They carried their respective packages up to the attic where Dipper put Mabel on her bed. Pacifica placed Mabel's bags by the closet and they went downstairs back towards the car.

"Thanks again for the help," said Dipper when they started to drive again.

"Don't mention it," Pacifica nearly whispered. She hadn't thought this through. She may be getting to spend more time, just being with Dipper, but now she was all alone with him. All the thoughts she had been having about him kept bursting into her mind. She looked at him and could feel the heat rising in her face.

"You okay?" he asked her. "You're lookin a little red over there. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." It was eating away at her, not only was he cute and she just wanted to have him hold her in his arms, but he was smart, encouraging, kind, and even worried about someone like her. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but no matter how much she tried, the little voice in the back of her mind kept saying, "You really think he would accept you? After all the crap you've said and done. You were such a jerk to his sister, the one person he is closest to in the whole world."

This just made her sit back and put her head down. Dipper watched on the best he could without getting in a wreck, but couldn't form the words that seemed to fit the situation. For the moment he was silent.

They arrived at the gate and Pacifica got out of the car. Dipper got out to walk her to the door when she stopped him. "Dipper, there's something I need to get off my chest, but first you have to promise not to laugh."

"Pacifica, you know you can talk to me about anything, but sure, I promise."

"Do you remember at the party when we hugged after you caught the ghost and saved me, and I paid you to forget that?"

"Yeah," Dipper started, not sure if she was testing him or not.

"Well, I'd like to pay you to forget this too," she said a little hesitantly.

"What are you talking about…" but he never finished his sentence. His words were cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. The kiss lasted long enough for Pacifica to get her feeling across to Dipper, but not long enough for Dipper to respond to it. She pulls away and sees a look of shock, frozen on his face. She turns to leave him when a hand is placed on her shoulder. She starts to look back and Dipper spins her around, placing a hand on each shoulder to hold her there.

Dipper stares directly into Pacifica's eyes, and she can feel regret starting to well up inside her. Then Dipper gives her a soft smile and says, "Pacifica, there isn't enough money in the world to make me forget that," and he pulls her into an embrace with a passionate kiss. He returns all the feeling she had and it was enough to make her start to cry. She reaches her arms up and places them around his neck, putting all her emotions into her kiss, silencing the voice in the back of her mind.

Unbeknownst to the new young couple, they were being watched. On the other end of a telescope, from up in the attic of an old tourist trap, sat a young girl with a smile on her face. She went to knitting a sweater with a heart on the front and says to no one in particular, "I knew you could do it. Way to go Paz."

 **Phew, man glad to finally get that written. This has been on my idea list since I started What If. I hope everyone likes it okay. I just decided to take a little break from the serious tone in my main story and get a little fluff written. The funny part about this story is that it was solely written from the idea of her paying him to forget a kiss. I'm still working on other ideas as well and have plans for more fluffs, though some will be longer than others. I've been practicing on trying to build up to things and make it so the story doesn't feel rushed, so please let me know what you all think of this. Also, if anyone has an idea they might like to see written, but don't feel like writing themselves, I'd be willing to take a look. As always, I thank everyone who likes this and hope you enjoy my other stories new and old.**


End file.
